Hogwarts Horror
by venividivici10
Summary: This is written for ibliniy. The Gallagher Girls go to Hogwarts.


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IBLINIY! This fan fiction is writen for you! It will be in a few parts maximum 5. Finally, Gallagher Girls meet Harry Potter! Hope you like it ****. P.S. I might add a bit of Drarry and Zammie ****.**

_"The roots of education are bitter, but the fruit I sweet," Aristotle_

Cammie looked at the castle standing before her, it really was beautiful. It looked so powerful. As she got closer, Cammie got that feeling, yes, the one where you think the building is about to fall on top of you.

Looking to her side she saw her friends, Liz, the genius, Macey, the beauty queen and Bex, the badass of the group. They all had a look of intense concentration. The Prime Minister himself had assigned them to this top secret case. Bex focussed on the boy who walked in front of them. He stood tall and confidently, his hair well groomed and his uniform immaculate. He had introduced himself as Mr Draco Malfoy, but according to the information Liz had compiled, his was in fact titled with Lord Malfoy.

Everyone was a bit unsure about this Malfoy character, he seemed too posh to get his hands dirty, well everyone except Macey, after all she knew better than to judge people on their status.

They neared the entrance, and all the girls felt humbled by the beauty of the castle. "Welcome to Hogwarts," Said Malfoy. The doors opened, and waiting inside was a raven-haired man. Malfoy strode up to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before introducing him as Lord Potter and Lord Black.

Liz gasped, "Harry Potter?" She exclaimed, earning a few confused looks from her friends. The man nodded.

"Harry Potter is the saviour of England, if not for him we would be cowering at the feet of a dark wizard!" Explained Liz excitedly.

Harry chuckled, but Draco flinched as if affronted by memories. "You would get along well with Hermione, that's for sure!" Harry said. Liz smiled at the thought of meeting Hermione Granger, the brains of the group. Draco, mistaking her smile as for Harry, wrapped his arm around the man possessively.

Cammie stepped forward, and introduced their group. Once finished, the two men led the girls to the room they would be staying in for the duration of their mission.

It was a similar layout to the Gryffindor dormitories in that the room had the beds next to each other. The draping's were a calm blue colour. The boys introduced it as an empty Ravenclaw dorm room. Liz felt happy, as she knew that she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw if she had the gift of magic.

"Well, I hope the rooming is sufficient, we will allow you to 'make yourself at home'" Said Draco, turning to leave. Harry grabbed his sleeve and then smiled solemnly at the girls. "Thank you, thank you so much for doing this,". Then they walked away, leaving the girls to sort themselves out.

Once they were gone, Liz handed them a sheet with notes. It was a thing she had been doing recently, as if they started talking out loud, they would end up giggling about some joke about how ugly their new teacher was or something. The rules were simple: Read, Remember, Report.

The sheet read:

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Theodore Nott_

_Houses &amp; Heads:_

_Harry Potter* - Gryffindor_

_Draco Malfoy* - Slytherin_

_Lavender Brown - Ravenclaw_

_Zacharias Smith - Hufflepuff_

_Theodore Nott is suspected to be partaking in illegal actives regarding the safety of Hogwarts students. It is common knowledge that Fenrir Greyback is still on the loose as a wanted criminal and it is thought that the headmaster is assisting him. _

_The last disappearance was Chloe Chang, who disappeared age 14 on the 14th January. Previously, 7 other students have been kidnapped. It always occurs just before the full moon, and so far no identifiable connection has been made between the missing students. _

After reading it though, the girls all memorised the information then disposed of it by throwing it into the fireplace. Liz gave Macey a questioning look when she put it into her pocket rather than disposing of it, but she did not comment as they all knew she had trouble remembering things.

None of them were aware the one of the girls had been IMPERIUSED!

**Hope you liked it J. It's not that long, but I promise there is more to come. **


End file.
